As known, the washing machine is provided with a cabinet and various components held therein. The components include sensitive electronic components and mechanical components for carrying out different motions. For an example, in the cabinet, there are a fast rotating tub, and electronic controller for controlling rotation of the tub. The cabinet protects the electronic components from physical impacts, and the user from moving mechanical components.
The cabinet has a plurality of panels each having a required strength and assembled to one another. In assembly of the panels, in general, flanges of required sizes are form at edges of the panels for fastening to one another with fastening members, such as screws.
However, the formation of the flanges, and the mechanical fastening with the fastening members require much time of work and numerous processes, actually. Therefore, this conventional cabinet results in a poor productivity of a home appliance. Under the same reason, the cabinet also requires much time for disassembly, resulting in inconvenience in maintenance and repair of the home appliance.